


But You Don't Need Me Like I Need You

by Anonymous



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, I only wrote this bc it wouldn't leave me alone, Idk what i'm doing, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Slight smut?, and they get it on, fwb to lovers, mostly feels, ngl this was really weird for me to write, slight angst, sungbri is a thing but it's a very small thing, there is some touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀Wonpil couldn't tell you when he got attached. He knew that it started off as sex only. He and Jae would flirt around, yes, but there was never anything there. Despite the rule two of their arrangement glaring at him, Wonpil found himself realizing he was in love with Jae one night as he laid on his side, watching the stars outside his window.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	1. I Don't Know What I Want Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> there is nothing explicit until you get to like the last sentence. i am so embarrassed of it.

⠀⠀⠀Jae and Wonpil could both remember pretty well how this engagement had started. They were at a party, Younghyun's birthday party. Younghyun is the token rich friend, he is only going to college for business so he can take over the family company. It's all very typical. His parents have a lot of money, they always hold extravagant parties in their extravagant house. They always invite a lot of people, some Jae and Wonpil know, some they don't. Some are Younghyun's family, some are his friends, and some are his future business partners and their families. Younghyun is always expected to greet each and every single person and mingle with them. Sungjin, his boyfriend who doesn't think he can ever get used to this lifestyle, has to do the same. That day Sungjin was being introduced as Younghyun's official boyfriend. It was partly so that other heirs could stop trying to get with him and partly because Sungjin was ready to come out. It had taken a while, but in the end it was worth it. They looked happy, anyway.

⠀⠀⠀That night, Sungjin and Younghyun had been preoccupied, so Dowoon, Jae, and Wonpil had to hang out alone. They spent a good part of the party inside before Wonpil started to complain that it was getting too hot. Dowoon agreed to leave, only because they had run out of the fancy stuffed mushrooms so there was no more reason to stay inside. Jae was just fine anywhere, so he didn't mind going outside either. Besides, that way he could play games without looking too rude.

⠀⠀⠀The three were outside for only 30 minutes when Dowoon's mother called him. His parents needed him to help them move some new furniture into the house. Dowoon, the very dutiful son he is, said he would be there soon. He said goodbye to Jae and Wonpil before heading into the house to say goodbye to Younghyun and Sungjin. And thus Jae and Wonpil found themselves alone. Jae had played games on his own until Wonpil bugged him enough times that he finally put his phone down.

⠀⠀⠀They laid on the grass, to Jae's chagrin. It was very cold and felt dirty but he managed to adjust to the temperature at least. They played a game with the stars. They made up constellations, tracing patterns and telling stories. They took turns, Wonpil then Jae and then Wonpil again. And when they ran out of fake constellations and stories, they sat and gazed quietly. But at least they were doing it together.

⠀⠀⠀And then Wonpil had said something about the stars being beautiful and then Jae had said something about Wonpil being even more beautiful and then they weren't looking at the stars anymore. They were looking at each other and they don't know who leaned in first, maybe they leaned in together? But the next thing they knew, they were kissing. That they were in their best friend's backyard with probably almost 100 people in the house did not occur to them. That anyone could come out and see them did not matter, not when Wonpil pulled Jae closer and not when Jae ran his hands on Wonpil's waist up his sides. It didn't matter when Wonpil was so, so warm and Jae wanted more and more. Nothing mattered, not when Wonpil let out a content sigh against Jae's lips when they pulled away for air.

⠀⠀⠀They only remembered where they were when Wonpil let out a whine when Jae bit his lip and Wonpil let Jae slip his tongue into Wonpil's mouth. The sound was absolutely scandalous. It was so good but it was so scandalous, and Jae pulled away from Wonpil with a sound of surprise. His eyes widened, and when he looked at Wonpil, the other looked just as surprised as him. The reality of what they were doing and where they were doing it hit him. It was so strange, he had never thought about Wonpil like this. Not when they had met two years prior to the night of Younghyun's birthday, not when Wonpil and him had fought over something stupid and petty and ended up becoming best friends as a result. He wasn't thinking about this with Wonpil when they had walked into the house together, he wasn't thinking about it when Dowoon left, and he certainly wasn't thinking about it when he had called Wonpil beautiful.

⠀⠀⠀But now it was all he could think about.

⠀⠀⠀Wonpil: the sweet taste of his kiss, the soft smooth of his skin, the sight of him flushed and breathless, the sound of his pants and whines, the smell of his cologne. It was all too much and yet Jae wanted it even more. He needed more. And judging by the way Wonpil immediately tried to dive back in for more, he also wanted it.

⠀⠀⠀Jae had been the sensible one and told Wonpil they had to stop, because this was their friend's backyard and to be caught in such a situation by anyone would be... well, the end of them both. Wonpil had let out an annoyed groan. "Then take me home," Wonpil had said into Jae's shoulder, placing kisses along it before biting into where it met Jae's neck. Jae hissed, in pain or pleasure he wasn't so sure himself.

⠀⠀⠀He pulled Wonpil away from him. "Learn some self-restraint," he had said before pulling Wonpil up.

⠀⠀⠀"Can't, want you now, hyung-"

⠀⠀⠀"Okay, okay, just calm down. We still need to say goodbye to Younghyun and Sungjin and- God just, at least pull yourself together until we leave," Jae told him. Wonpil had grumbled something about already being together, and Jae had ignored him as he stood up and then pulled Wonpil up to his feet.

⠀⠀⠀The goodbyes were a hurried thing, a fuzzy thing that neither could remember. The drive to Jae's apartment had been near unbearable, but worth it the two decided when they ended up in his bed.

⠀⠀⠀It was the first and last time they slept together. When they woke up, they talked it out over some coffee. For one, neither one had any romantic feelings for the other. Jae was not looking for anything serious and didn't know if he would ever want anything serious. The idea of committing to someone was nice, but also made for easy heartbreak. Forever wasn't realistic, and it was a terrible promise to break. Wonpil also didn't want to promise a love he wasn't even sure was there. He was very particular about who he slept with, it had to be someone he trusted. But he was even more particular about his romantic interests. So, no, neither one wanted to be more than friends. But they both liked what happened the previous night, all things considered. While the two were not in love, they trusted each other to take care of themselves.

⠀⠀⠀And thus the friends with benefits status was formed. It did, however, come with another conversation. For two, they had to establish rules. Aside from the obvious safe and consensual, they had three. Rule one, they would only ever meet up for sex at Wonpil's place from then on. Wonpil did not have a roommate, while Jae was looking for a roommate and so far he had convinced Dowoon that rooming with him wasn't bad. Rule two, they were not exclusive to each other. Jae could see whoever else he wanted, Wonpil could see whoever else he wanted. Jae had said he did not want Wonpil to feel like he and Jae were in a relationship and that seeing others would mean he was cheating on Jae. They both knew how attatched Wonpil got, so it seemed as good a rule as any. Rule three, Jae would not stay over at Wonpil's place. The reason being, again, Jae did not want to become attatched. Jae felt as though staying over was some form of attachment, and while they were friends, it was not the same thing as a mere sleepover. It was more intimate, Jae said. And Wonpil could agree.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Immediately, their status was known. This was because Wonpil and Jae already could not keep their hands off of each other. At first, Younghyun had asked them if they were dating. They vehemently denied it. They were not dating. But they were intimate. Sungjin told them that this was their worst plan yet. Jae and Wonpil didn't think so. Dowoon was more concerned with whether or not they would active around the apartment. He was relieved to find that they would not be, but scrunched his nose when he realized what Jae coming home late would imply.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Wonpil couldn't tell you when he got attached. He knew that it started off as sex only. He and Jae would flirt around, yes, but there was never anything there. It was casual, it was meaningless, it was convenient. During the time that he and Jae were friends with benefits, he had had a few other flings and crushes. But they always ended and he always somehow found himself back in Jae's arms, kissing him and letting himself be touched. Despite the rule two of their arrangement glaring at him, Wonpil found himself realizing he was in love with Jae one night as he laid on his side, watching the stars outside his window.

⠀⠀⠀Jae had just left his house and Wonpil had thought back on the beginning. On them tracing the stars and telling each other false myths and fables. He would smile at the memory, at Jae calling him beautiful, more so than the night sky. And then he would frown. What if he had done something differently that night? Could he have made Jae love him too?

⠀⠀⠀But there was no reason to think like that. Wonpil wasn't even in love with Jae back then. Even if Jae had fallen in love with him, what was the point if Wonpil would be late in reciprocating his feelings? And then again, Jae didn't want anything serious. Wonpil felt his heart sink. Would Jae ever need Wonpil like Wonpil needed him?

⠀⠀⠀Wonpil turned to face the wall. There was no use dwelling on it, he told himself.

⠀⠀⠀But it was hard not to, when Jae would whisper stupid sweet things to him. It was hard whenever they went out drinking with their friends and Jae had turned from Wonpil's wingman into the person he was pursuing. It was hard when they were alone and Jae would leave hot kisses and sweet caresses all over his body, and during the brief moments that Jae acted like he wanted Wonpil just as much. At one point, Wonpil had gotten selfish and asked for more and made it all the more difficult for himself.

⠀⠀⠀A few months into their new relationship, after sex, when Jae had cleaned them both up and was preparing to go home, Wonpil had stopped him. "Hyung... Can you stay actually? Just a for a little while?" Wonpil had asked hesitantly, unsure if he should bother asking. Jae always took care of him, but this was breaking a rule to some degree. "Just- until I fall asleep? You know where my spare key is too so, it's not like it would be dangerous," Wonpil added when Jae only watched him contemplatively.

⠀⠀⠀"Sure," Jae said after a moment. He walked back over to Wonpil and sat himself on the edge of Wonpil's bed. Wonpil held his hand out to Jae, who thankfully understood and took it. He gave Wonpil's hand a reassuring squeeze. And he stayed, just until Wonpil fell asleep. He was gone when Wonpil woke up, anyway, so Wonpil had assumed as much.

⠀⠀⠀But from then, it had become "their thing". And it made sex more appealing for Wonpil, who had grown attatched despite Jae's best efforts. At one point, he decided he didn't really want just the physical intimacy anymore. He wanted everything, but more than anything else he just wanted Jae. Sure, the sex was nice, it was good. But what Wonpil looked forward to more than anything was being held by Jae after everything. And he really wouldn't mind if that was all they did. If Jae would stay and hold him and kiss him and want Wonpil like Wonpil wanted him. But no, Jae would only hold him until he thought Wonpil was asleep. Some nights he was, some nights he wasn't. And on nights that he wasn't, he would be able to hear Jae tell him goodnight. He would feel Jae push his hair back and kiss his forehead. And then the bed would shift, raise where Jae had previously laid. And Wonpil would be all alone.

⠀⠀⠀It was a false sense of security and yet, Wonpil couldn't get enough of it. Moments that he was held by Jae, where he was kissed and taken care of by Jae. Those were the moments he felt safest and most secure, and those were the moments he lived for. But he could never really have it.

⠀⠀⠀And maybe that's why tonight, when Jae pulls Wonpil's boxers down his legs and presses tender kisses to his thigh, when Jae brings a hand to Wonpil's ass and rubs around his entrance and calls him beautiful- Wonpil cries.


	2. If You Need Me, I'll Be Here

⠀⠀⠀Jae could tell you exactly when he knew he was in love with Wonpil. He knew around a month in. He felt pretty foolish when he realized his feelings. Partly because it had been something he realized when he accidentally walked in on Wonpil kissing some guy at the library. The dude they were going to study with, some Jinyoung guy. Jae had felt incredibly jealous, although he had no right to be. Rule two of the fwb agreement stated that they were not each others' exclusive partners and had been his idea, and they weren't interested in each other anyway. He also felt incredibly gross, somehow. Like all he was good for was making Wonpil feel good, and nothing else. Was that really it, he had wondered. He had felt so bad about the whole ordeal that he hadn't even gone into the study room. Instead, he just texted Wonpil and lied that he was sick and couldn't make it.

⠀⠀⠀And the other reason he felt so foolish was because he had gone to the trouble of suggesting rule three as well. Actually, when he thought about it, he had suggested all of the rules and Wonpil had just agreed. He had done so with both of their best interests in mind, of course. At the time they established their new relationship, neither of the two were in love with each other and neither of the two wanted anything more emotional with the other. There was only supposed to be physical intimacy, no emotional intimacy. And yet, here Jae was getting emotionally attatched to the younger. He figured his feelings were one sided when Wonpil continued to flirt around. Which he had every right to do, Jae would have to remind himself as men walked in and out of Wonpil's life.

⠀⠀⠀Wonpil would always come back to Jae, Jae at least was able to be proud of that. He was the constant, albeit being the rebound.

⠀⠀⠀"God, that's sad," Dowoon had told him when Jae had vented to his new roommate. "You're that excited about being a _rebound_."

⠀⠀⠀"No, I'm not happy to be the rebound, I'm happy to be the one _he keeps around_ ," Jae had replied in vain. He knew Dowoon was right, but it was pathetic, really. Jae wasn't bad looking, and he has his fair share of admirers. If Jae wanted to, he could also flirt with other people and probably get somewhere. But he also couldn't, because they weren't Wonpil and they would never be. There was something special, almost magical, about Wonpil. And Jae had never liked the idea of promising anyone a forever, but for Wonpil, he didn't mind. Because he was so deep in, that even if he and Wonpil weren't together, he would always be there. Right there, a call away, whenever Wonpil needed him no matter the reason. Although it would be a lie to say that he didn't hope Wonpil would call for something more than sex someday. "Even if everyone else leaves and he doesn't want them anymore, he at least still wants me... Right?"

⠀⠀⠀Dowoon had looked up at Jae, looking a bit conflicted and sad. "Hyung...," he started, pausing. Most likely to contemplate what he should say next, Jae figures. But he's not dumb, he knows what Dowoon wants to say. He isn't Wonpil's and Wonpil isn't his. There was never anything to let go of in the first place. Dowoon just purses his lips and nods. "Maybe you're right, Jae hyung," he says instead.

⠀⠀⠀ ~~ _Wonpil stopped seeing so many people, Jae liked to pretend that it was because he was falling in love with Jae too._~~.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀   
⠀⠀⠀Even though Jae knew he loved Wonpil, he decided it was best to avoid the feelings. He wasn't going to let himself be ruined by a love that never was. That was a horrible way to go out of a normal relationship, Jae thought. Granted, his situation with Wonpil was not quite normal, he still had a friendship to keep in tact. So he tried to convince himself he wasn't in love. And for a while, it worked. For a while, he thought he was getting over Wonpil and they could go back to being friends with benefits without the pining and the angst. And then-

⠀⠀⠀ _"Hyung... Can you stay actually? Just a for a little while?"_

⠀⠀⠀Wonpil had asked in such a small voice, looking even smaller, curled up in his blankets up to his chin. At first, Jae had wanted to say no. He knew he wouldn't be able to come out of this unscathed, even if it was just for a short while. He was catching feelings despite everything as it was. But then Wonpil had started rationalizing with him, how could he say no? He couldn't, so he didn't.

⠀⠀⠀Wonpil had held his hand out to Jae, and the older had taken it without missing a beat. His hand was small, smaller than Jae's, anyway, but still warm. Jae gave Wonpil's hand a squeeze, a gesture that Wonpil could rest because Jae was here and he would take care of him. Always. The words Jae couldn't say were relayed through that gesture, whether Wonpil was able to comprehend it or not.

⠀⠀⠀Wonpil had fallen asleep quickly. He was cute. There was a peaceful air about him, and even though he and Jae had just had sex, he still looked so serene and pure. His hold on Jae's hand never untightened, although Jae knew he was asleep as he was unresponsive to Jae calling out his name quietly. Jae found he had wanted to stay even longer with the younger, but unfortunately that was impossible. Already he could feel himself growing even softer for the younger, feelings he thought he had gotten rid of resurfacing and coming at him stronger than ever. It was undeniable now, he was falling in love with Wonpil and he wanted nothing more than to be hold him and protect him from everything bad in the world. Wonpil could defend himself at the worst of times, but this- Wonpil looking peaceful and content was much better. But he couldn't ask for more than what was allowed. In a moment of selfishness, he leaned down and kissed Wonpil's forehead, mentally wishing the other a good night and sweet dreams. And then he had slowly pried his hand out of Wonpil's grip and left for the night.

⠀⠀⠀After the first time, Jae started to become a little more selfish. If he couldn't stop the feelings, he may as well indulge in them and go as far as possible. More than anything, he just wanted to take care of Wonpil, so that's what he did. After making sure both he and Wonpil were clean (enough) and properly dressed, he would lay in bed with the younger man and hold him tight while he drifted into sleep. Wonpil never hugged him back, thankfully. Instead, he leaned into Jae or held onto his shirt. That way the older could leave easier. And the same process as the first time would continue. He would admire the younger, let his heart swell with up with feelings of love and awe. And then when it seemed like Wonpil had fallen asleep, he would kiss Wonpil's forehead as a silent "I love you", "sweet dreams", and everything else that was too cute for your friend with benefits to say to you. He would wish Wonpil a good night and then reluctantly get out of bed. After all, Jae only took what he could get in the moment.

⠀⠀⠀ _ ~~It wouldn't be too long until Wonpil found someone else again, after all. Right?~~_  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Jae took what he could get. And if all he was allowed was to make Wonpil feel good and then hold him until he slept? Well, then that was all he would do. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries, and he didn't want to perhaps make things weird by trying to have anything more.

⠀⠀⠀Tonight is no different. Wonpil had called Jae and told him he needed him. He had dropped everything (a gaming marathon with Dowoon) to go and take care of Wonpil. When he had gotten to Wonpil's apartment, the first thing they had done was kiss. Softly, slowly, until Jae hooked Wonpil's legs around his waist to walk them to the bedroom and Wonpil had squeaked in surprise. Jae had taken the opportunity to slide his tongue into Wonpil's mouth, who was all too eager to meet Jae's with his own. They continued their kiss until Wonpil was put on his bed. Jae left, a whine of disapproval leaving Wonpil's lips. Jae laughed at the younger's cuteness, bending in to peck his lips. And then he started to remove Wonpil's clothes, shedding him one by one. He focused on making Wonpil feel good, leaving a trail of kisses and sweet nothings in his path.

⠀⠀⠀He stopped when he got to Wonpil's lower half, spreading his legs gently. Wonpil complied, moving his legs so that Jae could get in between them. He was a lot less vocal today, Jae noted. Perhaps he should try something new? He had never gotten Wonpil off by sucking him off yet, perhaps he could do that? He placed a series of kisses on Wonpil's inner thigh, each laced with unspoken feelings.

⠀⠀⠀One of his hands reached for Wonpil's ass, knowing the younger liked stimulation there the best. He didn't enter yet, wanting to take it slower today if he was going to be doing something new so that he could gauge Wonpil's reaction. Somewhere along the line, this had become less for Jae and more for Wonpil. Jae noticed that Wonpil was still fairly unresponsive, so he decided it was time to move on. Not without appreciating him, of course. "You're so beautiful," he said against Wonpil's thigh. The sound he heard in response was not something he had predicted he would hear.

⠀⠀⠀Wonpil let out a sob at the compliment. Jae immediately pulls away and sits up to look at Wonpil properly. His eyes were full of tears, spilling from his glossy orbs. Did Jae do that? What had he done? Worried, he pulled the younger up and into his arms. Wonpil continued to cry, with no signs of stopping. Jae did what he could to comfort him, holding him close and rubbing his back. "W-Wonpil? Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

⠀⠀⠀"No," Wonpil choked between sobs. Jae didn't know what was happening, but seeing Wonpil hurt and crying was enough to break his own heart. "I'm sorry, hyung, I just- I can't do it anymore," Wonpil continued. "I can't keep doing this. I don't want this. I don't want to keep having just sex with you."

⠀⠀⠀"Wonpil, what?" Jae asked, confused but hopeful. That had to mean what he thought it meant, right?

⠀⠀⠀Wonpil hugged Jae tight, his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He rested his head on Jae's shoulder as he cried. "I love you, hyung. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for falling in love with you when I'm not supposed to. I didn't mean to but I-" Words started to spill out of Wonpil's mouth, quickly and uncontrollably. Hearing apologies tumble out of Wonpil's mouth to abundantly for something as natural and human as having feelings was heartbreaking for Jae.

⠀⠀⠀Jae did the first thing he could think of. He brought his hands to pull Wonpil away from him just a bit. He brushed Wonpil's hair back and he held a kiss on his forehead. One of his hands moved back to Wonpil's back, the other ran through his hair, combing the soft, curly locks before coming down to cup his cheek. Jae pressed a soft kiss to Wonpil's lips, holding them against Wonpil but never initiating anything dirtier. He only wanted for Wonpil to understand that he wasn't alone by any means, that Jae loved him too when he wasn't supposed to. That he wasn't going to leave Wonpil, because truth be told, he didn't want just sex either.

⠀⠀⠀When Wonpil's cries had quieted, Jae spoke. "I'm sorry too then, Wonpillie. I love you too, even though I'm not supposed to," Jae said, wanting to assure the other in every way possible that Jae was in love with him too.

⠀⠀⠀"Hyung...," Wonpil started, but didn't seem to know where to go. So he just pulled Jae back into a tight hug.

⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Pillie?" Jae asked, prompting Wonpil to continue. He continued to run his hands down Wonpil's back, up again, down again and so on.

⠀⠀⠀"Can we just... Can you just hold me and stay with me tonight?" Wonpil asked. He pulled away from Jae on his own this time, his eyes glossy but his tears gone. He wiped any lingering wetness away with the back of his hands. His eyes were big, pleading, as if he needed to beg Jae to stay. "And maybe we can talk about this in the morning? I just want you to hold me."

⠀⠀⠀Jae kissed Wonpil's forehead once again. "Yeah, of course. Whatever you want. Let's get you dressed again first, then."  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Wonpil squeals when Jae actually kisses his cheek upon his request. He tightens the hold he has on Jae's hand, their fingers interlaced. His heart feels feel as he surges up to place a kiss on Jae's own cheek. "I love you!" he exclaims happily, his lips stretched as wide as possible in a grin.

⠀⠀⠀"I love you, too, baby," Jae responds, squeezing Wonpil's hand. Wonpil nuzzles into Jae's shoulder happily.

⠀⠀⠀Across from them, Dowoon, Younghyun, and Sungjin cringe. "Oh my god, they're going to be insufferable," Younghyun jokes with a laugh. He takes a bit of his burger as he watches the two newly established boyfriends. They're cringey, but they're cute.

⠀⠀⠀"At least I don't have to listen to Jae-hyung talk about how good it is to be a rebound anymore. It was really, really self-deprecating, I'm not used to seeind him so desperate," Dowoon replies. "He looks happier now though."

⠀⠀⠀"Sungjin, we should show them up," Younghyun adds, looking at his boyfriend for approval. Sungjin just shakes his head.

⠀⠀⠀"Absolutely not," he responds, although he does let Younghyun hold his hand under the table. The gesture doesn't go unnoticed, Younghyun starting to eat his burger with one hand.

⠀⠀⠀Dowoon groans. "Oh god, am I a fifth wheel?" Younghyun laughs and him and Sungjin smiles. Jae and Wonpil? Insufferable, they're in their own world. But they're both content, knowing this is all they've wanted for the past few months, and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
